A Golden Warrior in Tokyo
by Shiny Kuriboh
Summary: At the end of his fight with the space pirate Bojack, Gohan is caught in his last attack that sends him away from his home and friends and drops him into a new fight, filled with magic, evil, and girls in sailor uniforms...? Until Gohan can find his way home, he'll do his best to enjoy his time in this new world and make new friends.


At the end of a brutal and agonizing fight, our young hero Son Gohan stood victorious as the evil space pirate known as Bojack was being destroyed by the child's monstrous power. It took everything in the demi-Saiyan to pull out the victory but with the encouraging words of his father echoing in his mind, he released his true power. Unbeknownst to the boy, Bojack was not going to accept being defeated like this and plotted a cruel plan as he used the very last shred of his power to tear a hole into reality, using the same technique he had used to get to Earth in the first place.

 _You may have beaten me boy, but you will never see this Earth again!_ Bojack screamed in his mind as the last remnants of his body were obliterated.

Upon sensing that the last traces of Bojack faded off the face of the planet, Gohan relaxed his body and dropped his ascended Super Saiyan transformation. As the golden light left his body, Gohan felt the heavy pull of the Earth begging for him to collapse and rest but he couldn't. Even as every wound on his battered body cried out for him to rest something was keeping him on his feet. He didn't know what but something was setting his instincts off and telling him to stay strong, and it was in that moment that he felt the pull of something trying to pull him backwards and sweep him off his feet. Gohans head snapped to look behind him and his eyes widened in horror as he saw the swirling red portal that seemed to be sucking in rubble and its force growing as his feet skid across the ground as his body began to get dragged in.

Gohan gave an attempt to fly away but his body and ki was already pushed far beyond its limits and he couldn't take flight and instead collapsed onto his front on the ground, his body continuing to get pulled closer and closer to Bojacks portal. He felt his lower body get lifted of the ground and grabbed onto the wrecked ground, holding on with everything he had in him.

"Gohan!" The boy's eyes looked into the direction of the sudden yell, seeing his mentor Piccolo flying at top speed to try and save, but the ground he was holding on to finally gave out and he was taken completely off the ground and couldn't reach for anything else to latch onto.

As he sailed through the air, Gohan reached out and called for the Namekian, "Piccolo! Help me!" He watched as Piccolos green arm extended and shoot towards him at an incredible speed, Gohan strained his arm in hope of Piccolo catching him, but it still was not enough as his body was pulled into the portal.

The young warrior watched as Piccolos face morphed into one of horror and anguish as Gohan was pulled completely through the vortex. Piccolo let out a yell of his name as the portal began to shrink and quickly vanished just after Gohan had disappeared into it.

As Gohan was moving through the portal, his eyes struggled to stay open as all kinds of colors flew around him. Lightning danced around him and flashed continuously as he moved through the portal, his onyx eyes barely registering the bright light that was off in the distance that seemed to be growing even closer to him. Gohan raised his arms to protect his head as he felt the light shine on his skin, his body feeling the change in atmosphere as he left the portal and fell from the sky and crashed into the ground.

Slowly, after taking some time to gather his bearings, Gohan pushed himself onto his knees and looked around, only to be surprised at the landscape. The land he had been thrown into was a large forest filled with trees, bushes and a good bit of wild life, the only place on the ground that didn't have any grass on it was the crater his body had created upon his landing. It looked and felt as if he was still on Earth, but he knew better. Even if it felt and looked like the real thing, he couldn't sense any of his friends ki no matter how hard he tried to force himself to.

"Damn it, I don't know how but this definitely isn't my planet…" Gohan muttered as he looked around, his body aching as he forced himself to stay awake and try to process his new situation. Looking down at his body, Gohan immediately new what he needed to do first. "I need to find a city, or just someone who can help me. I won't hold out to long if I don't get some help." Dragging himself onto his feet, Gohan began to trek through the forest he was in, going towards the where he was currently sensing the closest and most dense collection of ki signals. Each step the boy took felt harder than the one before, his eyesight getting blurry as he continued to walk forward. _Stay awake! Don't stop moving!_ Gohan screamed inside of his own mind as he forced himself forward.

One misstep was all it took for Gohan to trip and fall forward, only to realize the whole reason he tripped was because he had walked straight off a cliff in his delirious state. Tumbling down the mountain side, Gohan brought up his arms in a weak guard as his body fell through branches and leaves, scratching at his exposed skin and damaging his already battered body even more. Finally coming to a stop at the base of the drop off, Gohan struggled to raise himself off the ground, using the last ounce of his will power to force his eyes open only to come face to face with a pair of crows, both staring back at him with confusion written all over their features. One hopping forward and examining him closely, almost as if it was judging him. As the birds continued to study him, the warrior felt the very last shred of strength leave his body as his dark eyes slid closed and unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

Raye was minding her chores when her crows, Phobos and Deimos came flying over to her at a quick speed, almost as if something had spooked them. "What's wrong, you two?" She asked as she knelt down to talk to them. They cawed and flapped their wings before taking off in straight line back from where they came over from. Raye easily understood their message and ran after them, climbing over the fence that enclosed the shrine, and weaved her way through bushes and trees to look for what had set her two friends off. She saw them flying circles in the sky not to far away once she got to a small break in the trees. Quickening her pace, she broke through the last bit of shrubbery and came to what her crows had been panicking about.

There on the ground was a young boy, wild black hair matted with dirt, sweat and blood. The orange outfit he was wearing was littered with tiny cuts and tears and from the way he didn't react to her abrupt arrival told her he wasn't conscious. She hoped that he was just out cold and that he wasn't dead. Stepping forward and dropping to her knees, she placed a hand to the boys neck and felt his pulse beat against her fingers. She gently rolled him onto his back and placed her hand by his mouth, feeling the faint breeze of his breath on her hand. "Okay, he's alive and breathing… But now what?" Raye asked herself as she felt panic wash over her body. She couldn't carry him, and leaving him to go get someone else wasn't a bright idea either. Suddenly, she remembered something important that almost made her smack herself in the head, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and dialing a quick call to Chad. Once he answered and told her he was on his way, she called the emergency number and told the operator the situation and she let out a breath as they informed her that an ambulance would arrive at the shrine soon.

Chad arrived a minute later and carefully lifted the boys body onto his back and they rushed back to the shrine, making an extra effort not to shake and bother the boy's body too much. When they got back to the shrine grounds, they were met by Raye's grandfather and the EMT's whose eyes instantly fell onto the boy on Chad's back and brought over the stretcher. Laying the boy down on it and giving him a check up to find any and everything that was currently wrong with him, before he wiped his forehead and took a breath to calm himself before turning back to the three of them. "He's not in immediate danger, but I'd say all his muscles are badly stressed to some extent and a few of his ribs are more than likely bruised or broken. His left arm is dislocated and all the cuts on him will definitely need to be cleaned thoroughly to prevent any risk of infection. Where are his parents or guardians?"

Raye shook her head as she stared at the boys face, seeing all the bruises and cuts on it that she tried to ignore so she could stay somewhat calm. "I don't know, I just found him like that out in the forest out that way." She gave a gesture in the direction she and Chad had come from before she looked into the mans eyes. "He might have fallen down the mountain side, he was pretty close to one of the sharper drops."

The EMT shook his head, his eyes narrowing as he thought of all the wounds he'd just seen. "Not impossible but I'd say it can't be the only contributing factor, a lot of his injuries were caused by blunt force." The EMT felt his face cringe as a cold sweat began to form on his forehead. "This isn't good."

"What is it?" Chad asked in a panic, fear gripping his heart as he looked at the child.

"None of his injuries are life threatening, but they aren't good to just leave alone either. The problem is with out a parent or some guardian to give me consent I can't really do anything more for him than I already have."

Rayes grandfather immediately stepped forward without hesitation, "Would I be able to act in place of a guardian for this boy until his parents are found?"

The EMT nodded his head, "Yes, but that would make you his legal guardian until he can be returned to his parents. Basically, you'd be taking custody of him for who knows how long and would be held responsible for him. Are you sure that's what you wish to do?"

The old man nodded, "Yes, I understand. I still believe it to be the best thing for him."

"Very well, come with me and we can take him to the hospital with you as acting guardian and have you fill out the necessary paper work."

Nodding, Rayes grandfather followed after the EMT as he turned and began to take the stretcher down the steps, getting some aid from the other EMT who had been waiting off to the side. "I'll be back soon you two, it would be best to prepare a room for the boy while I'm gone." He said goodbye to the two as he left with the two EMTs.

"I'll go clean up one of the spare rooms, can you get some clean sheets and blankets ready?" Raye asked as she made her way into the shrine, Chad following a few steps behind her.

"Sure thing Raye, I'll do whatever I can." Chad was about to run off to get those things prepared for the girl, only to stop abruptly, asking her the question that was starting to plague his mind. "Are you sure it was a smart move for Gramps to take custody of him?"

Raye let out a small sigh as she thought over the moment once more, "I don't know, but I think it was the best thing to do for that boy. That's the reason why grandpa did it, and why if I had been able to, I would've tried to do the same." With that, Raye walked off, ready to set up the room for the newest addition to the shrines occupants.

* * *

Gohan struggled to open his eyes, his eyelids feeling like they were glued shut as he tried to remember where he was, or where he was supposed to be. He could recall falling down that mountain, and how he ended up passing out on the spot. He knew he wasn't in that forest any more, the ground that was under him being replaced with the soft sensation of a mattress and his head resting on a pillow. One onyx eye cracked open as he studied the room he was currently in, it was obviously some hospital room, and now that he was more awake he could feel the uncomfortable feeling of all the bandages wrapped around a could portion of his body.

Slowly, Gohan sat himself up in his bed and looked over the room. It was filled with a few medical machines that he didn't know the name of and a small tv was set on a small stand directly in front of him. While Gohan was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the sound of the door being opened or the person who walked inside.

"Well it's nice to see you awake young man." A short and bald old man spoke, catching Gohans attention as he stepped inside and sat down in a chair off to Gohans left.

"Thank you, um are you the one who brought me here?"

"My granddaughter Raye found you passed out, and I came with you in the ambulance here." The elderly man spoke calmly, trying his best not to upset the boy by accident. "Can you tell me how you ended up in that situation?"

Gohan looked down at his lap, struggling to come up with any believable excuse for why he was in such a condition when he was found. He also felt he owed some explanation to the man who had helped him. "I was… being chased by someone and had to fight them off before I got away. After I had gotten away though, I ended up not watching where I was going and fell down a small cliff side." Not the complete truth but not exactly a lie.

"I see, and where are your parents? I'm sure they must be worried sick about you."

The thought of his parents brought a frown onto the demi-saiyans face, he was sure they were. But he couldn't speak to them to find out and he had no way of contacting them even though he really wanted to. "They're gone, "Gohan said quietly as he refused to look into the man's eyes, "I don't really have anyone to go to, to be honest."

"I'm sorry." The man bowed his head before giving Gohan a sad smile, "But you do have someone." Gohan turned to look at the man as he looked into the mans eyes. "In order to bring you hear to get treatment, I had to take legal custody of you for the time being." Gohan felt his eyes widen in surprise as he looked at the man. "I hope that's alright with you, if not I'm sure you can be easily put into some kind of foster care."

The thought of that wasn't a pleasant one, and while Gohan wasn't sure for how long he would be stuck on this planet away from his friends in family, he didn't exactly like the thought of spending the entire time off on his own. And from what he could sense from the old man, he had a kind heart and very pure ki. "If I can, I wouldn't be opposed of being under your care till I'm back on my feet." Gohan gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Great, I'm sure you'll be able to keep yourself comfortable back at the shrine once you get out of here."

 _The shrine?_ Gohan questioned in his mind but decided not to voice it as a yawn broke free from his throat, his eyes watering. "How long did the doctors say I would be here for?"

"Over night for observation, then one check up in the morning but you'll be free to leave tomorrow if everything is ok."

"That's good, hospitals kinda creep me out." Gohan chuckled as he laid back down on his bed, turing his head to continue talking with the man who had become his new guardian for the time being. Asking and learning as much about him as he could and the man, who said he would prefer just to be called Grandpa, doing the same in return. The two talked, shared some stories with each other and ate the small meal Gohan had been allowed together before it was time for the man to leave and head on home.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gohan, and if you need anything or wish to talk some more, I wrote the number for the shrine down for you on your night stand."

"Thanks a lot Grandpa, I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Gohan smiled and waved as the man left, leaving him alone.

Gohan laid back on his pillow and let his eyes fall closed as he pondered over the bizarre situation he had found himself in. He wasn't sure how long he would be here, or if he would be able to get back easily but he was glad that he had at least one person who was there for him and genuinely wanted the best for him. _I hope I get home soon, but I know while I'm here everything will be okay._ Was Gohans final thought as he faded into sleep.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter one, Gohan has been sent away and brought to an entirely different Earth. Only to be found and taken in by the Hino family, but I wonder when he'll broach the subject of him being an alien to them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the concept, I plan to try and update this story as often as I can, but with the school year drawing closer I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. So I'll be trying to update this once every two weeks if possible. I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback on the start of this fic, and will see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
